


a new world with you

by shewritesrandomscribbles



Series: Ice, fire and dragonwolves [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dragons, House Stark, House Targaryen, Jonerys, Targaryen Babies, Targaryen Restoration, Targlings (ASoIaF), Wolves, jonerysendgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesrandomscribbles/pseuds/shewritesrandomscribbles
Summary: House Targaryen is growing.





	a new world with you

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another one shot. I think this may be the last one but then again, it depends on whether my brain will continue bugging me with random lines/scenes to scribble. Again, I am thankful for each of your comments and kudos on my previous works. They do mean a lot. ♡
> 
> Anyway, everyone lives happily ever after on this one because I wrote it (my fic, my rules, lol.) And try as I may, I still can't get over my despair on the-season-that-must-not-be-named. So yeah, Starks and Targs gets along really well in my imaginary world. Bye. *hides in a cave*

“I remember when we first got here. And every day after when I wish we hadn’t.”

Sansa quickly glanced at her sister. They are back at King’s Landing after years of only terrors associated with the place. Now that the King and Queen of Westeros rule, it had been peaceful. It’s as Ser Davos had said, two Targaryens ruling together — _a just woman and an honorable man_— is the best thing Westeros had seen in decades. Sansa never wanted to go back to this place, the place where both she and Arya lost their childhood. The place they lost their father.

But the horrible memories were gently blurred by the excitement of receiving the raven in Winterfell, informing them that another heir had been birthed. Tyrion wrote that the Queen and her child are in no condition yet to travel as far up North to introduce their _nephew_ to them. The siblings then decided to visit King’s Landing instead as they had already missed the birth of their _nieces_ five years prior.

“What do you think he looks like?” Sansa quipped at her sister to avoid further discussion of their family’s past horrors.

“He got her eyes.” Bran had said behind them. Both sisters glared at him and for a second, they can see a bit of emotion betraying their brother’s face, not the three-eyed raven but Bran.

The past few years, Sansa and Arya had tried to seek Bran’s involvement in everything in the North. He was adamant at first and it had been a painful process — seeing him ignore everything and keeping watch at everything all the same. Meeting their nieces at Winterfell seems to have woken the Bran that was trapped inside. The moment a little hand grabbed his finger as her father introduced her and her twin, Bran had adored them. After that, he had been more like his old self, though still odd at times.

They all have changed, even Arya and Sansa have struggled with human connection at times but not when it comes to the twins. So, his sisters had learned to accept both sides of Bran.

“What?” He counters.

Arya folded her arms in front of her and glared at Bran. “We said no peeking, Bran. That’s cheating. We said we’ll meet him together.”

His sisters were once again infuriated with him, just as they once were with the twins’ birth. The King and Queen came to Winterfell after their first name day to get them to meet the rest of the Starks. They have visited yearly after that. Arya wasn’t particularly thrilled that Bran already knows that Rhaella had inherited all of her mother’s features —silver hair, purple eyes and all that. She can brood as good as her father though, her mother said; while Lyanna is a splitting image of Jon — grey eyes and black curls of a head. She smiles like her mother. 

“Arya’s right, you did cheat. If you have already seen him, we shouldn’t have taken you with us.” Her tone was playful and Bran did smile a bit.

It was an accident, he wanted to say. His sisters had asked him to check on the Queen after hearing that she was down with fever during her latest pregnancy. He didn’t know she had already given birth. He snapped out of it as fast as he could, to give them privacy and to honor the deal he had made with his sisters. _Well, sort of, he had already accidentally broken it._

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ser Davos and Tyrion coming towards them.

“The King is waiting for you.” Ser Davos told them.

“About time we fill this place with happy memories, don’t you agree?” Tyrion asked rhetorically and Sansa merely nodded.

Arya was too busy observing the merchants around King’s Landing. Everything was so colorful and alive. It made her smile. King’s Landing wasn’t as they remember it. By the docks, they saw merchants and children happily playing around.

The dragons, five of them now roams freely and flies overhead. Bran said they were Drogon’s. Daenerys had to put the eggs on fire for them to hatch and Jon was beyond terrified she will never come out of it alive. But of course, she did.

***

Jon had his back to them when they entered. He was discussing something with the maester. Arya might have heard a mention of scholars and orphanage. Ever since Daenerys and Jon took over, they had rebuilt most of King’s Landing, funding orphanage, sick houses and more school houses. 

Daenerys had abolished most of the old ways of ruling a kingdom, all to implement new ways—better ways; one of which is allowing girls to be trained if they ever decide they want to be knights, much to Arya’s contentment. Ser Brienne oversees the training and Arya gets to visit and join in the sparring when she wants. No one sits on the Iron Throne anymore, as Daenerys had ordered for it to be burned down.

“Papa! Look what Tormund brought!”

They all turned their heads the same time as Jon caught Rhaella running towards him while clutching a tiny wooden sword in her hand. Jon scooped Rhaella up his arms and told her never to run like a wolf when she’s holding such object in her hand. Rhaella nodded and proceeded to poke Jon’s side with her wooden sword.

Arya, Sansa and Bran were watching them in a dream-like state. _Such as pretty sight, indeed._ Jon went to hug his brother and sisters shortly after Rhaella demanded to be brought down.

“You’ve grown bigger.” Arya patted Rhaella’s head while taking the wooden sword from her. “Tormund is here as well, I see.” _Seems like everyone’s excited to meet the new dragon wolf._

“Do you remember us?” She asked.

Rhaella quickly smiled and told her Aunt Arya to play swordfight with her again. She then reached out to play with Sansa’s hair while saying that her Aunt Sansa’s hair looks like Tormund’s, which made them all burst into laughter.

By the end of her little monologue, she asked to sit on Uncle Bran’s lap and Papa to push the wheelchair around. As Rhaella’s laughter filled the air, they noticed Grey Worm entering the Keep. The loyal commander stoic as they remember quickly gave them a nod while handing Jon a basket full of what they can only imagine are the twins’ toys. He uttered something in Valyrian and nodded to them once again before departing.

“Most of the time, I still don’t understand what he’s saying.” Jon told them with a chuckle.

Of course Dany tried teaching him but he was often distracted by her —silver waves that are too soft to touch, purple eyes gleaming in sunlight, everything about her always takes his breath away as if seeing her for the first time over and over. Almost always, it ends up with him just staring at her instead. More often than not, it would end up in kisses. Not before long, the twins will come running and demanding their parents’ attention, which they are always happy to give. In the end, he hadn’t made much progress on his Valyrian vocabulary.

Only one matters to him anyway, _issa zokla. _

That one he remembered since the first time Dany said it.

Rhae translated for him and teased him for not paying attention when Mai is teaching.

“Papa is a bad student.” Rhae said as she continued to tease him in Valyrian once more so said student wouldn’t understand.

_Sneaky dragon wolf, _Arya smirked.

“Tell your Mai, so she wouldn’t waste any more time on a bad student.” Arya joined in teasing Jon.

“Heads up, here comes another one! _Oof!”_

Sansa managed to say before Lyanna bumped into her hips, running, as her twin had been a while ago, holding another wooden sword. Lyanna threw her arms up and Sansa took her in her arms while she tries to stand up.

“They’re heavier too.” She told Jon.

Lyanna started playing with Sansa’s hair while saying the exact same thing Rhaella told them merely minutes ago.

“Auntie Sansa, your hair looks like Tormund’s.” She said with a giggle.

Her eyes suddenly lit up when she saw Rhaella being pushed on the wheelchair while their Uncle holds her.

“_Oooh!_ My turn!” She then said to Bran while Arya lifts Rhaella off. Once seated, Lyanna demanded her Papa to push the wheelchair once again.

“Lya, Papa is still bad at our secret language.” Lyanna snickered and the twins continued talking in Valyrian—their “secret language”— while looking at Jon. He of course just laughed it off and made a mental note to ask Dany later what the twins were teasing him about.

“You both know you shouldn’t be playing with Uncle Bran’s chair. It’s not a toy, Lya.”

“Yes, Papa. But Uncle Bran says it’s fine, right?” Lyanna beamed at Bran and he couldn’t resist but return the smile. He nodded before saying “As long as no one gets hurt”, which brought wide smiles on the faces of both girls.

Jon wanted to reprimand them more but proceeded on pushing the “carriage” while Lyanna laughs and demanded they go outside. Jon then gave her a warning look and she quickly turned to the basket Grey Worm handed in earlier.

“Rhae, let’s bring the eggs up.” She told her sister while hopping off Bran’s lap.

“More dragons?” Arya asked, her brows rising.

“Aye, and they wouldn’t go anywhere without it. Dany said the twins will hatch the eggs themselves and ride them when they are big enough. A terrifying thought.”

“Says the man who rode a dragon into battle.” Sansa smirked.

Jon chuckled at that and shook his head lightly. He knows the eggs were meant for them, Dany said it herself. She said the dragons will be bounded to them forever. He was excited for a moment until an image of the twins riding their dragons into battle and falling off from it pestered his mind.

Dany warned him to stop brooding and reassured him that never once had she fallen from Drogon, she will not let them ride the dragons until they are old enough. Jon realized they’ll never be old enough for him to stop worrying about them. They will always be his babies, his and Dany’s.

“They’re just five, _gods, they’re five already_; I don’t want them growing up too fast.”

They all turned their attention to the two tiny figures hovering over the basket. They first thought it would contain more wooden toys from Tormund or flowers they have picked outside the castle but at a closer look, they clearly saw three dragon eggs inside.

“The other one is for the baby.” Rhaella told them as she gently lifted the blanket covering the eggs to show that there are indeed three eggs.

The twins then lifted the basket and started carrying it upstairs before Jon added “Not too loud, my loves. Mai needs her rest.”

The twins quickly nodded their heads and told Arya to wait for them. The girls told them they will carry the adorable baby downstairs and they can all play with him. The siblings all laughed at this before Jon told his daughters they cannot carry their brother yet as they are still just a babe like him.

Lyanna pouted at her father and he was reminded of how Dany looked when she tried convincing Jon that she can do things on her own even pregnant.

As if reading his mind, Sansa quipped, “Okay, she got that from her mother, there’s no way you look that adorable when you pout, Jon.”

“He doesn’t pout, he broods”, says Arya between laughter. “Don’t let the queen hear you call her adorable, may I remind you she has five dragons now; three more hatchlings for the dragon wolves.”

Once the laughter subsided, Bran looked up to meet Jon’s eyes. “You named him after Father.”

“It was Dany’s idea. She told me it is only fitting to have our son be named after the man who had saved his father’s life. I would’ve been dead a long time ago if it wasn’t for him.”

Arya’s face softened at the memory of their father. “Father would have been proud of you, Jon.”

“How is Daenerys? We heard from Tyrion that she was quite ill before.”

“She’s well now, Arya. She wanted to see all of you as soon as you arrive but I refuse to wake her up yet. The maester advised us that she needed to stay in bed for at least three days. Today will be the last one, thank the bloody gods.”

“Three days? I’m surprise to see your head still on your shoulders, brother.”

“Well, you know her, stubborn, really.” Come, you’ve gotten here quite early. I’ll show you to your chambers while we await Dany for the midday feast.”

***

The feast was nothing short of ordinary, simple but warm and welcoming; so much different from all the other feasts Sansa had been too, maybe except the ones in Winterfell when their family is alive and complete. Even strangers would feel how intimate the feast today was. The dining hall was decorated with flowers though instead of silver and gold that Sansa was used to when she had been in King’s Landing.

“Daenerys doesn’t want to waste gold on festive decorations that… I believe her exact words were _will just hurt the eyes of anyone who will look,_ says it’d be preferable to spend them for the people and not for kings and queens, speaking as if the current King and Queen weren’t her and your brother.” Tyrion recounted while guiding Sansa and Arya inside the hall.

Arya’s mouth watered as few servants brought the food in.

“Looks like she hasn’t forgotten your favorite, sister.” Arya mentioned while nodding to the lemon cakes being carried through the hall.

She smiled at her sister and turned to face Tyrion. “Well, you were right, my lord, she is _different_.”

“And when have my judge of character ever let you down, Lady Sansa?”

Sansa was about to counter with a witty remark but was momentarily distracted by the voices coming towards them. They heard hushed voices arguing followed by footsteps and were certain of the King and Queen’s arrival. All of them stood unmoving, not wanting to pry but not knowing how to disperse quickly from the hall’s main entrance either.

_“I told you to wake me as soon as they arrive.”_

_“Dany, you needed that rest.”_

_“I did not need three full days in bed, the maester and Samwell—_

_“I’m not apologizing for looking after my wife.”_

It is a personal discussion that they have no intention of listening in but all of them tried to hold down their laughter caused by hearing the most powerful couple in the seven kingdoms bickering like an old married couple — well, they are married but certainly not old.

They didn’t have time to move further from the hall’s entrance as Jon and Daenerys had already appeared before them. They tried hiding their amused faces and Jon’s face turned a shade of red at the realization that they had heard him and Dany.

Davos and Tyrion bowed their heads and they saw Daenerys rolling her eyes. “I told you there’s no need for that.”

“Force of habit, Your Grace.” Davos said with a grin which made Dany shook her head but with a smile now painted on her face. Davos and Tyrion then proceeded to greet a few more Lords who will join the feast.

“Ser Davos still hasn’t stop calling me Lady Stark or Lady Arya. Permission to throw him off a cliff the next time he does?”

“Definitely not, _Lady Stark_.” Daenerys emphasizing ‘Lady’ just to poke fun at her which earned a groan from the said “Lady Stark who of course still went to embrace her.”

“You look well; I wish we had come sooner to help prepare for the celebration.” Another Lady Stark said.

“Tyrion can handle himself, Sansa. Besides, the North needs the Starks. Nevertheless, I am happy to see you all here.”

“We’re happy to be here.” Sansa said while she too went to hug the queen.

Daenerys then hugged Bran and told him to forgive the twins for making his wheelchair their make-play carriage once again. Bran brushed her embarrassment off saying it’s the best he can do seeing as he cannot teach them swordplay or show them how to ride horses —not that he was any good at it anyway.

In another time, such a scene would be peculiar—a monarch hugging people, even if said people were family. No, in another time, even family bow before the King or Queen. But this is Daenerys. She’s not like every other monarch who came before her, neither is Jon. If Dany feels comfortable enough to hug children on her visits at the orphanages and school houses, she is more certainly happy to be affectionate towards her family, no matter who is looking.

Soon after, they were all seated and had their fill, music was played and in a second, people were dancing. More words of congratulations for the King and Queen and even offers of betrothal for the new Targaryen Prince. Jon had to remind the lords that it’s not a Westerosi tradition to arrange marriages, not anymore. He and Dany had agreed that their children will marry by choice and not because their King and Queen demanded it, as will be the decree for the entire kingdom. Besides, there is no need to forge more alliance by marriage since the entire seven kingdoms were united and thriving in peace, for the first in time in as long as any of them can remember. Arrange marriages wouldn’t be an act of defiance though as long as the betrothed are both old enough to give their consent on the said union, houses may still do so.

By the second hour of the feast, it is evident that the lords and ladies were all enjoying the celebration. Music and laughter filled the air and wherever one looked, they will be greeted with smiles and hugs. Even Grey Worm who rarely betrays any emotion on his face was coaxed by Missandei to a dance. _Only one, _they heard him say as he stood up, much to Missandei's delight. Jon had seen Tormund in the middle of the crowd raising his horn of ale before shouting, _“_to the dragons and the wolves!”

A loud cheer erupted and Tormund made it know he wasn’t finished yet.

“To King Crow and the Dragon Queen! Long may they reign! ”

“Long may they reign!”

“He does know this isn’t a coronation, right?” Arya leaned in close to whisper to Jon. But she still stood up to raise a toast, as did everyone.

“That’s just Tormund being Tormund.”

***

“Good luck keeping these unruly curls.” Arya looked down her arms to see purple eyes staring back at her. They had come to Jon and Daenerys’ chambers after the feast to meet the newborn. Baby Ned have purple eyes, like Dany’s, his hair though is what one might think a combination of his parents features — silver but not the wavy curls Dany and Rhaella has, it looks more like the ringlets of Jon’s hair. While Lyanna’s curls were more evident than Rhaella’s waves, it was less wild compared to this little one’s.

“Father would be happy if he was still here.” Sansa told Dany as she reached out to take baby Ned from Arya.

It’s quite strange to think where they could’ve all ended up had Ned not keep Jon’s secret. “I have something for him.” She then presented Dany with a little blanket with his name on it, the same work of stitches lying on the twins’ bedroom. She made it a point to finish the work before they rode for King’s Landing.

“Thank you. Rhae and Lya couldn’t sleep without the blanket you made them, as sure will be the case for that little one.” Pointing at little Ned who now has come to play with the laces on the shoulder of his Aunt Sansa’s dress.

“Lyanna’s hair isn’t this unruly, I guess that’s thanks to you; this is clearly Jon’s fault.” Arya told her while trying to move silver locks on his forehead to keep it out of his eyes.

After doting on their nephew, they had settled on the place by the window, filling their lungs with the smell of lemons outside, while little Ned was asleep on his cot.

Both sisters updated Dany of the North’s current state and how everyone was faring. Soon enough, all matters of political discussion were set aside and it was just an afternoon affair involving family. The conversation turned to tales of the Stark siblings’ childhood in Winterfell. Dany couldn’t help but laugh at the stories, most especially ones that involve Arya’s mischievousness. Jon had told her about the incident in the crypts involving Jon, Robb, a bowl of flour and a set of white clothes. Nevertheless, it was fun hearing the story once again.

She only felt a bit of sadness that she never had the happy childhood most children consider as normal; hers was clouded by visions of horror and fear. The day her children were born, she swore to herself that they will never suffer the same fate she did. They will grow up surrounded by people who love and adore them. They will play on sand and snow and grass, whenever they want to. Never will they be caged or abused. Most especially, she vowed that they will never feel alone, ever.

“Your father will be very proud of you both.”

Dany paused before continuing, eyes shining with unshed tears. “I never knew what it was like to have a family. After all these years, I still cannot be grateful enough that you welcomed me in yours.”

Arya wasn’t good with neither words nor actions, so she made no move but instead held Dany’s gaze and said with much reassurance, “You’re part of our pack now, so are those dragon wolves. The pack always survives.”

Dany laughed at the mention of dragon wolves. Tormund coined the term when he first visited the twins, just mere days after their birth. Jon and Dany had insisted he come to get supplies for the Free Folk and he didn’t need more convincing as the red-headed giant was too exhilarated to meet King Crow’s dragon wolves. The nickname stuck and Dany would sometimes hear the twins calling each other as such.

It was Sansa who had reached for both Dany and Arya’s hands. “And stronger together.” She smiled. 

Sansa and Arya exchanged a teary smile and both offered the same smile to Dany. Before the three of them succumbed to a puddle of tears, said dragon wolves had entered the chambers and was later tugging on Arya’s breeches to signal the time for their swordplay.

“Well that nap didn’t last long.” Jon said with a chuckle while trailing behind the twins.

***

His wife and children were sleeping on their bed when Jon came back. Lyanna’s arms and legs were tangled in Dany’s torso while little Ned is sleeping soundly cradled on her arms. Rhaella is sleeping just below Dany’s feet, still holding her egg. His heart grows bigger whenever he sees her like this.

_A family, mine, _he thought.

He was a bastard, and then a brother of the Night’s Watch, who gave him the right to deserve all of _these_? To have a wife and children who adores him.

His eyes grew misty. Did he think this would happen when he knocked on her door that night? Whatever force led him to find Dany, he will be forever indebted.

Dany stirred in her sleep and when she opened her eyes, she caught him staring and offered a heavy-eyed smile. “He couldn’t fall asleep unless I hold him first.”

Jon steeped closer and carefully lifted little Ned off her arms and sat down beside her at the edge of the bed, with little Ned bundled up on his arms.

“Quite like his father, huh?”

He looked up to see a soft smile not leaving Dany’s lips. He had vowed to himself every day that he will always make her this happy. She deserves as much happiness as he has the power to give, and more.

“Did the twins tire Arya out again? I remember the last swordplay, Rhaella just threw lots of snow on Arya’s face, and your sister had cold for two days.”

“Arya was more than happy to oblige. She even asked me how long until we take little Ned to Winterfell; said she’s got a feeling he is going to be an excellent archer.”

Dany smoothed Ned’s hair and kissed his brow. “Not yet, I don’t want them growing up so fast.” 

“Aye, me neither.” He reached his hand to hold Dany’s. She moved carefully and rested her head on his shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

“I swear it, Jon Snow, if you coddle me again, I’m going to end you.”

They both laughed at that, making Lyanna stir a bit from her sleep. She mumbled something about wolves and riding horses.”

”Don’t tell me they rode Ghost again.”

“Don’t worry, Ser Jorah reprimanded them. But your naughty daughters just looked at him with those pleading eyes. Soon enough they were all laughing — Davos, Arya, Sansa, Bran, even Tyrion and Ser Jorah himself while they chase Ghost away from the twins. It was a sight.”

“I wish I was there.”

“Then you’ll be there next time. My siblings will be staying longer than we thought. I overheard Rhae and Lya telling them that they wouldn’t allow otherwise.”

“They negotiate terms now, don’t they?” Jon laughed, saying Tyrion is to blame for teaching them the way of politics at the age of five.

“What are we to do when they are old enough to call us mother and father instead of Mai and Papa?”

“Our children are smart enough to know that we wouldn’t stop calling them our babies even if they are old enough to fly dragons from Westeros to Essos.”

Jon moved the blanket Sansa had made for little Ned and tucked it in his chin. The twins both bundled up on their own blankets. They have their own bed chamber now but every now and then, Jon and Dany would let them sleep in here as if to prevent them from growing up too fast for their liking.

“What is it?” She asked him when he had gone quiet staring at the children.

He was quiet for a moment as he leaned in to Dany’s touch— her hand caressing his face. He was reminded of how close he was to not having any of _these. _No children, no wife, _no Dany. _

He was prepared for a lifetime of solitude on the Wall. He accepted the harsh truth that being the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch was the greatest honor he could achieve while being a bastard. Then he became a King, met a woman, found out he’s not a bastard, married the love of his life, and had children.

Sometimes it still feels surreal to him, like he was just dreaming this entire time and that Sam would soon wake him up for another day guarding the Wall.

Dany looked at him questioningly when he didn't answer.

He merely smiled and took her hand once again. “I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.”

“That the vows you made as a brother of the Night’s Watch?” 

He nodded. “What a miserable way to live. And to think that I was ready for that life?” He chortled.

“Well then, it’s a good thing you changed your mind, Jon Snow. Wouldn’t you say?” She asked with a hint of jest.

Good thing? It was the best thing, _you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, _he wanted to say and so he did. For if he did not leave the Night’s Watch and sail for Dragonstone, the life he is living now will be naught but a dream of a miserable Lord Commander at Castle Black.

The thought of being cold and alone made him shut his eyes and put his arms around Dany.

As if reading his mind, which he is sure she really can do when it comes to him, she snuggled closer to him and whispered, “You’re not alone anymore, and you will never be again, ever.”

“Neither will you. Neither will our children.” He said as he kissed the crown of her head.

“I love you, Dany.

Now and always.”

Daenerys has the best army in the world, five dragons on top of that. But the safest place for her will always be in Jon’s arms.

Jon is safety. Jon is home. Jon is love.

Now and always.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it.
> 
> I have always been obsessed with the idea of Dany having a girl named Rhaella. Then, I decided to give her a twin 'cause that is so much fun (and trouble for Jonerys as parents lol) and I just had to name her Lyanna, of course. And a baby brother as well because Jon will want a boy too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, you lovely folks. ♡


End file.
